


In Good Hands

by missabigailhobbs



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Consensual Kink, Crying, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Kylo, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, blowjob, dom!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missabigailhobbs/pseuds/missabigailhobbs
Summary: Fill for this kyluxhardkinks prompt: http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/179049323356/an-expert-dom-hux-loves-caning-kylo-he-pushesAn expert Dom, Hux loves caning Kylo. He pushes Kylo's pain threshold further and further with 100 lashes, until Kylo is delirious and in subspace. Kylo allows Hux to do anything to him while he's in this state, even share him with friends. Author's choice what Hux does!! (+ a million bonus points if the caning rod leaves some cuts + five billion points for aftercare).





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So I got...most of the things the prompter wanted? No partner sharing happened, my apologies. Hope you enjoy, anon! Unbeta'd and only lightly edited, please forgive any errors. Enjoy the trash, ya filthy animals :P

“Strip.” Hux’s voice brooked no argument, standing tall and regal next to his couch in his immaculate quarters. As an officer, he had one of the nicest rooms on the ship - not only a small sleeping berth, but a full anteroom that served as a sitting room, office, meeting room, and now, a space for the discipline of the ever-irascible Kylo Ren. 

With a hiss, Kylo removed his helmet, letting it clang to the floor. He knew it irritated Hux - it was a small act of defiance for what he knew was to come. Hux raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You know you’re only making it worse for yourself,” he said, as if this entire thing hadn’t been planned to the last detail anyway, although Kylo didn’t necessarily know that.

Kylo didn’t deign to respond, instead quickly removing the rest of his clothes and tossing them onto a chair. There was no point in trying to be good, not today. He had seen the cane in Hux’s hand, and it sent shivers down his spine, equal parts relish and terror. The cane was thin, elegant - the perfect weapon for Hux to wield. Not clunky or cumbersome like a flogger or even Kylo’s own saber, the cane was slim enough to provide that satisfying “swish”, while being heavy enough to do some real damage in untrained hands. Luckily, Hux had plenty of experience. He had received excellent training from a fellow Academy member, a woman who had once worked at a highly discreet and exclusive dungeon on one of the galaxy’s richest planets. Every good Dom had once been on the other end of the treatment they dealt, and Hux was no exception. 

Hux stood, observing Kylo critically as he stood there, naked as the day he was born but trying to pretend like it didn’t bother him, or even affect him. Hux moved closer suddenly, circling him, evaluating like a man about to purchase fine goods, or perhaps a predator spotting his prey’s weaknesses. “Bend over the sofa. Get comfortable,” he ordered, pushing down on Kylo’s shoulders when he wasn’t fast enough to obey. Once he had Kylo positioned how he wanted him - ass up, face down on the sofa cushions, hips resting on the armrest, legs spread apart lewdly - he nodded, satisfied. He took a moment, evaluating the tableau before him. He couldn’t help himself, the urge to touch too strong; he ran his gloved hand down Kylo’s spine, from the nape of his neck down the curve of his broad back to the swell of his ass, where he delivered a quick slap, not hard, just startling. He reached up quickly, fisting Kylo’s hair and dragging his head back, making him gasp. 

“If you’re good, I’ll take my gloves off to touch you,” he whispered in the Knight’s ear, smirking at the shiver it earned him. “Remember your safewords.” 

And with that, Hux released Kylo’s hair, letting him drop back to the sofa while he stepped back behind him, tapping at Kylo’s ass lightly with the cane. Testing. “I think we’ll do a hundred today,” he said lightly, as if they were discussing dinner options. He saw Kylo’s shoulders bunch - they’d never tried that many. But Hux was in a mood to push his co-commander, and of course, he would stop if it became too much...but he suspected that Kylo’s pride might prevent him from calling a halt unless he truly became overwhelmed. “Very well then.” 

Swish. The cane came down, and Kylo tensed up, legs shifting. “One,” he said, with a tone as bland and unemotional as if he were reading a report, and yet he left no room for rebuttal. In quick succession, he delivered the next four blows with increasing strength. But he was only warming up - they had a long way to go after all. 

Swish. Smack. Swish. The cane came down again and again, and before long Kylo had gone from tensing up at every strike to simply melting into it, tears pricking at his eyes, breathing heavily. At fifty, Hux stopped. “Color?” he asked briskly. Kylo moaned. 

“Green,” he slurred, and Hux was satisfied, rubbing Kylo’s ass cheeks, feeling the heat even through his gloves. There were a few welts, but Hux intended to leave proper cuts this time. Kylo would be feeling this for days. 

“Good. Then we’ll continue,” he said, keeping one hand braced on the small of Kylo’s back as he delivered more and more strikes, watching as Kylo slipped down and down into blissful delirium. It was beautiful to observe, truly. Such a powerful man, brought low by a simple cane, sobbing into Hux’s sofa, babbling nonsense as he slipped further into subspace. At seventy-five strokes, Hux paused again, this time to admire the bruising and raised welts, some of which had begun to bleed. Just stunning. 

“You’re doing so well,” he murmured into Kylo’s ear, making sure he continued to touch him. Kylo needed contact when he was like this, so vulnerable and suggestible. “Just a few more. You’re doing wonderfully for me.” 

Kylo screamed when Hux began the final set of strikes. Hux was merciless, bringing the cane down harder and harder, even as blood flecks spattered Kylo’s skin. Finally, it was done, and he put the cane down, stroking Kylo’s back over and over, soothing him. “Shh, that’s it… you’re done now, no more of that,” he promised, humming and calming him. “You’re alright, you did so well. I knew you could do it. I just have a few more things I need you to do for me, hm?” he said, cupping Kylo’s chin to lift his tear-stained face. 

“Oh, my lovely. You make me so proud like this,” he said softly. It was true - Kylo was absolutely infuriating to work with, and a menace to his ship and everyone around them, but like this...Hux could even feel affectionate towards him. He did, in his own way, love him, but he had few examples of what love looked like. This, a service he could provide that benefited them both, this was the best way he knew how to express his love. Thankfully, it worked for Kylo too, if his cock hanging heavy and full and positively dripping onto the sofa was any indication. 

“Come here now, lovely,” he purred, taking off his gloves just as he promised. “You’re going to take care of me, and then I’ll take care of you.” Sometimes when Hux had Kylo like this, he thought about sharing him with the other officers - it might be a boost to morale to see the great and fearsome Knight brought so very low, crawling and crying like a five-credit whore. But he had decided against it; perhaps one day he would make Kylo his pet, bring him along to curry favor and reward good service to the First Order, but for now it was more advantageous to keep Kylo as a looming presence, the silent but terrifying enforcer of the strength and military might Hux could bring to bear. 

But that wasn’t to say he couldn’t enjoy the fruits of his own labor, of course. He settled Kylo on the ground, letting him rest on his hands and knees to keep pressure off his abused ass. He wouldn’t hurt him that way again, not today. Kylo had truly done well, taken the lashing as well as he could, and he looked so beautiful like this, his face tear-stained and lips puffy from biting them. 

Lips like that, you could hardly blame a man for taking advantage. 

He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock, nudging it against Kylo’s slightly parted lips. With a glazed and blissful expression on his face, Kylo opened his mouth wider, accepting the intrusion as he closed his eyes. Hux hummed, stroking his fingers through Kylo’s hair. 

“There’s my good boy...oh, that’s just perfect. Good,” he praised, keeping Kylo grounded with a hand in his hair and his voice keeping up a litany of praises and curses as he slowly fucked Kylo’s mouth, using him like the perfect warm and wet sex toy. 

Hux had incredible self-restraint, but he was only human. It wasn’t long before he was coming with a gasp, pulling Kylo’s hair to shove his cock to the back of his throat, ensuring the Knight swallowed it all. “Good,” he groaned, long and low as he came, waves of pleasure cresting over him. He sighed as he pulled free of Kylo’s lips, entranced by the single strand of saliva that still connected the tip of his cock to Kylo’s mouth, just for a moment. He wished he could live in that moment forever, the mighty Force user helpless and completely at his mercy. 

Nevertheless, he was a man of his word. He tucked himself away and swiftly knelt in front of Kylo, wrapping a hand around the other man’s cock and beginning to stroke him, quickly and efficiently, keeping a close watch on Kylo’s face. 

The sound that emanated from Kylo’s lips would follow Hux for the rest of his life. It was a groan that seemed torn from the very bottom of his soul, a loud cry of relief and overwhelming pleasure while he basked in the endorphin glow of the deep subspace that followed such a harsh beating. Kylo slumped against Hux’s shoulder, and he allowed it - Kylo was allowed certain liberties after their more intense sessions. It wasn’t five minutes before Kylo was coming, seemingly endless spurts of come shooting from his cock and coating Hux’s hand, but Hux kept stroking him until he was done before quickly wiping his hand on a wet towel nearby that he had prepared. 

Once Kylo seemed to have caught his breath, Hux set to the task of the aftercare, keeping a quiet stream of talk while he worked to apply bacta to his open wounds and dressing them, helping Kylo to bed and making sure he was warm and comfortable. He stroked Kylo’s hair, looking at the half-asleep man in his bed. Their working relationship might be complicated, but this was blissfully simple, and for that Hux was grateful. He’d never had so perfect a sub as he’d found in Kylo, a man screaming for a strong hand if anyone could bother to hear it, and Hux was glad he’d been the one to snag him. He wrapped his own blankets tighter around Kylo, encasing him like a prized possession.

One day, he thought as he stroked Kylo’s hair until his breathing evened and he fell asleep. One day, Hux would possess him, would display him, debase and degrade him until the pleasure of service was all Kylo would know. But for now, Hux thought as he stretched and rose to take a shower, for now...this was plenty good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at missabigailhobbs, come jump in the trash with me. I sorta got a random muse for this and wrote it all in one go, so uh...I dunno if it's any good, but I hope you liked it! Comments make the author's soul happy <3


End file.
